Lista pobocznych przedmiotów
Na tej stronie znajduje się lista przedmiotów, które są osobistą własnością postaci. Poniżej znajduje się lista pobocznych przedmiotów z Totalnej Porażki i z serii spin-offu. Aparat fotograficzny Aparat fotograficzny (ang. Camera) to przedmiot, który zazwyczaj jest używany przez stażystów i paparazzi. Aparaty fotograficzne rzadko są używane przez uczestników. S01E21 Uśmiech.png|Geoff robi zdjęcie ze sobą i Gwen. S02E01_Lindsay_z_aparatem.png|Lindsay robi zdjęcie jak Szef Hatchet goni szopa. Dakota_w_czołówce.png|Paparazzi robią zdjęcia Dakocie w czołówce. Basen zielonej galaretki thumb|left|Zawodnicy przy basenie z zieloną galaretką. Basen zielonej galaretki (ang. Green jelly pool) to duża drewniana wanna wypełniona zieloną galaretką, z bardzo wysoką trampoliną. W Czynnik fobii, aby pokonać swój strach przed zieloną galaretką i wygrać wyzwanie dla swojej drużyny, Courtney musi wskoczyć do basenu wypełnionego zieloną galaretką. Jest z tego powodu bardzo przerażona gdyż uważa że galaretka wygląda jak przesłodzony glut. Gwen opisuje galaretkę bardzo nieprzyjemnie, by przestraszyć Courtney i wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Pomimo wielu zachęt ze strony swojej drużyny, Courtney spogląda w dół na galaretkę, i mówi że nie da rady do niej wskoczyć. Odmawia podjęcia wyzwania, przez co jej drużyna po raz kolejny przegrała z Wrzeszczącymi Susłami. Po wyzwaniu, widać Owena który siedzi w galaretce i mówi że galaretka jest "ciepła". Basen zielonej galaretki pojawia się ponownie w Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki. Jest to kluczowy powód dla którego powstał drugi sezon. Przez szereg wydarzeń, wielu uczestników trafia na trampolinę do skoków. Samolot który nie ma pilota uderza w trampolinę, przez co belka nośna została uszkodzona przez co zawodnicy spadają na ziemię. Niektórzy wpadają do galaretki, a niektórzy ślizgają się na belce, popychając kilku innych zawodników do jeziora. Czternastu zawodników którzy wpadli do jeziora, dostali się dzięki temu na Plan Totalnej Porażki a zawodnicy którzy wpadli do galaretki już nie. Beczki z toksycznymi odpadami thumb|right|Beczki z toksycznymi odpadami rozrzucone po wyspie. Beczki z toksycznymi odpadami (ang. Toxic waste barrels) to metalowe beczki wypełnione niebezpiecznymi, toksycznymi odpadami. Są one widziane przez całą Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Wyspy, ponieważ Chris wynajął Obóz Wawanakwa, firmie zajmującej się utylizacją niebezpiecznych odpadów po Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. W Lód, lód dziecino, w stosie śmieci, widać kilka beczek z toksycznymi odpadami które zawodnicy mogą wykorzystać podczas wspinaczki po górze w pierwszej części wyzwania. B używa jednej z nich do skonstruowania swojego wynalazku. W Schwytani straceńcy, widać kilka beczek w jaskini, w której Jo znajduje szkielet w którym znalazła kolejną wskazówkę. W Uciekający model, Dakota oczyszcza teren z toksycznych beczek z rozkazu Chrisa, gdyż stała się jego stażystką. W Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, Chris wysyła zawodników do kopalni, w której ukrył beczki z toksycznymi odpadami i różne toksyczne materiały i zamyka wejście do niej żeby nie zostać aresztowany. Beczki z toksycznymi odpadami są rozrzucone po kopalni gdy zawodnicy w niej przebywają. thumb|left|Lightning zmiażdżony przez beczki, gdyż Cameron go na magnetyzował. W Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa, kilka beczek użyto do konstrukcji Chrisoseum. Podczas walki z Lightningiem, Cameron używa swojej zbroi, aby na magnetyzować przeciwnika, który zaczął przyciągać do siebie kilka beczek z toksycznymi odpadami. W czołówce Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew, Max skonstruował robota ze śmieci. Lewa noga robota jest zrobiona z beczki toksycznych odpadów. Czapka z kurczaka thumb|right|Courtney i DJ muszą nosić czapki z kurczaka, po tym jak odmówili uczestnictwa w [[Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2|pierwszym wyzwaniu.]] Czapka z kurczaka (ang. Chicken hat) to czapka zaprojektowana tak, aby przypominała kurczaka. Czapki z kurczaka po raz pierwszy zostały wykorzystane w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, gdzie symbolizują zawodników którzy nie skoczyli z klifu. Spośród dwudziestu dwóch zawodników, Beth, Courtney i DJ jako jedyni nie skoczyli z klifu przez co muszą przez cały odcinek chodzić z czapką kurczaka na głowie. Beth i DJ nie skoczyli ze strachu, a Courtney odmówiła skoku, twierdząc że ma problem który uniemożliwia jej wykonie wyzwania. W dalszej części odcinka, Beth nie nosiła czapki kurczaka, podczas gdy Courtney i DJ tak. Możliwe że w nagrodę za to że jej drużyna wygrała pierwszą część wyzwania, nie musiała już nosić czapki. thumb|left|Gwen nosi czapkę z kurczaka podczas finału pierwszego sezonu. Czapka z kurczaka została użyta ponownie w Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, gdzie Heather ją nosi gdy udaje kurę podczas wyzwania. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Gwen musi nosić czapkę z kurczaka podczas finału. W materiale dodatkowym Nowe dzieci Rocka, Owen znajduje różne przedmioty z garnka w tym też czapkę z kurczaka. Po znalezieniu czapki, Owen zakłada ją na głowę i nosi przez resztę materiału. Czapka z kurczaka pojawiła się na chwilę w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny, gdy Szef zrzuca Zoey na dno przepaści. Gumowy Chris thumb|right|"Zwłoki" Chrisa w [[Poszlaka.]] Gumowy Chris (ang. Chris dummy) jest gumowym duplikatem Chrisa używanym w Poszlaka i Grand Chef Auto. Wygląda dokładnie jak Chris, tyle że jest lekko szary, ma zamknięte oczy i wystający język by wyglądało że nie żyje. Gumowy Chris jest strasznie realistyczny, czego dowodem jest fakt, że zawodnicy myśleli że to prawdziwy Chris. W Poszlaka, Chris sfingował swoją śmierć i zastępuje siebie, gumowym sobą. Uczestnicy, z wyjątkiem Courtney wierzą że Chris został naprawdę zabity. I tak zaczynają śledztwo w celu rozwiązania zagadki jego morderstwa. W środku śledztwa, gumowy Chris znika. Na koniec wyzwania, Chris ciągnie za sobą, gumowego Chrisa ujawniając że sfingował swoje morderstwo. Pod koniec odcinka, Chris zabiera gumowego siebie do kina gdzie z nim flirtuje. thumb|left|Szef używa gumowego Chrisa by zemścić się na Chrisie w [[Grand Chef Auto.]] W Grand Chef Auto, Szef kuchni mści się na Chrisie, za to że pozwolił zawodnikom, korzystać z jego gokartów. Używa gumowego Chrisa i nagrania z głosem Chrisa, by poinformować zawodników, że zamiast trzech miejsc, muszą odwiedzić cztery - ostatni z nich to nowy Mt. Chrismore. Wszyscy zawodnicy dali się nabrać Szefowi kuchni który całą winą obarczył Duncana. Herbata miłości thumb|right|Starsza chinka daje Sierze, herbatę miłości. Herbata miłości (ang. Love-Me Tea) to specjalny typ herbaty dany Sierze przez starszą Chinkę. Znak na torebce herbaty to "心" ("xìn"), który oznacza, "serce" w języku chińskim. Podczas wyścigu po Chińskim murze w Chińska Bujda, osioł Cody'ego kopnął Sierre która trafiła do chatki starej Chinki. Sierra mówi staruszce o swojej niepojętej miłości do Cody'ego. Staruszka daje jej torebkę herbaty mówiąc że im więcej Cody będzie jej pić, tym bardziej będzie ją kochać. Sierra zażywa herbatę przez cały odcinek, w tym w czasie wyzwania z jedzeniem. Pije ją również wtedy gdy Blaineley mówi Sierze że Cody głosował na nią za każdym razem. thumb|left|Sierra zmusza Cody'ego do picia herbaty miłości. W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, Sierra nie pije już herbaty miłości. Zamiast tego, zmusza Cody'ego do jej picia. Nie jest świadoma, faktu że herbata ma negatywny wpływ na Cody'ego który po niej zaczął się słabo czuć i nie ma nawet sił mówić. Z powodowała u niego również halucynacje gdyż widział w Sierze, wściekłego niedźwiedzia polarnego przez co przechodzi w stan śpiączki. Jednak po porwaniu przez pawiana, Cody czuje się o wiele lepiej, ponieważ przebywanie z dala od Sierry wystarczająco długo, sprawiło że efekt herbaty zaczął znikać. Komórka Komórka (ang. Cell phone) to urządzenie służące do kontaktowania się z osobami z poza programu lub korzystania z jej dodatkowych funkcji, takie jak robienie zdjęć lub surfowanie po internecie. Najbardziej znanymi komórkami są: Komórka Chrisa, Komórka Dakoty, Palmtop Courtney, Smartfon Kitty i Smartfon Sierry. Zabito_mój_telefon.png|Komórka Dakoty. Mam_komórkę_Chrisa.png|Komórka Chrisa z ekranem dotykowym. S01E05_Kitty_robi_sobie_selfie.png|Smartfon Sierry. Kostium gigantycznego pająka thumb|right|Oryginalny kostium pająka, noszony przez Szefa kuchni w [[Czynnik fobii.]] Kostium gigantycznego pająka (ang. Giant spider costume) to kostium fioletowego pająka noszony przez kilka postaci w ciągu całej serii, w szczególności przez Izzy. W Czynnik fobii, Szef Hatchet zakłada kostium gigantycznego pająka by Leshawna pokonała swoją arachnofobie. W Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, szukając rekwizytów do reklamy, Alejandro znajduje dolną część kostiumu gigantycznego pająka noszonego przez Szefa kuchni i decyduje się wykorzystać go do reklamy swojej drużyny. W reklamie Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, Owen ubiera się w kostium pająka i atakuje miasto. thumb|left|Kostium gigantycznego pająka Izzy. W Schwytani straceńcy, Izzy ubiera się w inny kostium pająka. Ten kostium jest bardziej realistyczny od poprzedniego i pozwala jej strzelać siecią. Nosząc ten kostium, straszy i porywa większość uczestników, dopóki Cameron jej nie pokonał, odkrywając tym samym jej tożsamość. W Frajerskie Uderzenia, Izzy pojawia się jako przeciwnik Camerona w meczu bokserskim, po raz kolejny ubrana w kostium pająka. Jednak musi się zmierzyć z Malem który brutalnie ją pobił i wyrzucił z ringu. Lalki księżniczki thumb|right|Chris pokazuje publiczności, laleczkę księżniczki Courtney w celu jej sprzedaży. Lalki księżniczki (ang. Princess Dolls) to lalka wzorowana na Beth i Courtney, która pojawiła się tylko w Duma księżniczki. W tym samym odcinku, Chris reklamował inne produkty związane z Courtney. Lalka Księżniczki Courtney może także służyć jako lalka voodoo. Na ceremonii pozłacanych Chrisów, widać jak Beth i Lindsay wbijają w lalkę igły, co wpływa na prawdziwą Courtney. thumb|left|Wojna Szefa z lalkami. Chris stwierdza jednak, że ponieważ prawnicy Courtney zażądali osiemdziesięciu procent zysku na lalkach Courtney, a ponieważ Beth jest jedynką brunetką, postanowili zmienić Lalki Księżniczki Courtney na Lalki Księżniczki Beth. Beth jest szczęśliwa z tego powodu i zgodziła się na warunki umowy które mówią że nic niedostanie ze sprzedaży lalek. Na koniec, Beth i Lindsay bawiły się lalkami, ignorując Justina który idzie po Alei Wstydu w stronę Limuzyny Łajz po swojej eliminacji. Na koniec odcinka, Chris mówi Szefowi kuchni że Lalki Księżniczki Beth w ogóle nie schodzą i stwierdził że widzowie programu, wyrośli z lalek. W tym samym czasie, Szef kuchni bawi się lalkami w wojnę. Luzerki thumb|right|60px Luzerki (ang. Freebies) to puste purpurowe butle z zielonymi nakrętkami i etykietkami, które są używane przez finałową trójkę Wyspy Totalnej Porażki w Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz. Dzięki niej, nie musieli wykonywać zadania, nie będąc przy tym wyeliminowanym. thumb|left|Gwen i Owen świętują to że weszli do finału i wyeliminowali Heather. Każdy uczestnik musi zakręcić kołem i wykonać zadanie wymyślone przez wcześniej wyeliminowanego uczestnika, na którym koło się zatrzyma. Jeśli wykona wyznanie, otrzyma Luzerkę dzięki której nie musi wykonywać innego zadania. Jeśli ktoś wykona wyzwanie, które zostało mu przekazane przez innego uczestnika to niedostanie Luzerki. Pierwszy uczestnikiem który zdobył Luzerkę jest Owen po tym jak, przeżuł gumę wyplutą wcześniej przez Harolda. Po wielu zadaniach, Owen zdobył dwadzieścia Luzerek. Wtedy zawarł umowę z Gwen w celu wyeliminowania Heather i oddaje jej połowę swoich Luzerek. Chris pozwala mu na to mimo protestów Heather. Przez resztę wyzwania, Gwen i Owen wykorzystują Luzerki by nie wykonywać wyzwań. Ich plan się powiódł gdy Gwen przekazała Heather, zadanie wymyślone przez Lindsay której wyzwanie polegało na pozwoleniu Szefowi kuchni, ogolić sobie głowę. Łopata thumb|right|Gwen rozbija łopatę o głowę Harolda by pomóc [[Zabójcze Makiety|Zabójczym Makietą wygrać wyzwanie w Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa.]] Łopata (ang. Shovel) pojawia się w Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa. Po tym, jak Trzeszczące Żarówy wygrały pierwszą część wyzwania, w nagrodę wygrali łopatę, dzięki której mogli wykopać tunel. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, Gwen wyrywa Leshawnie łopatę i uderza Harolda w głowę, łamiąc łopatę na pół. Po połamaniu, łopata stała się dla nich bez użyteczna. Łuk i strzały thumb|left|210px|Izzy używa łuku i strzał na Szefie kuchni w [[Schwytani straceńcy.]] Łuk i strzały (ang. Bow and arrows) jest powtarzającą się bronią przez całą serie. Jest także główną bronią Zoey w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny i Zrujnowany finał. W taśmie przesłuchań Ezekiela, próbuje pokazać, jak złapać łosia. Najpierw go zwabia dźwiękiem kazoo a następnie wyjmuje łuk i wystrzeliwuje strzałę. Wtedy usłyszał krzyk kobiety i sobie uświadomił że postrzelił swoją mamę. W Obóz rozbitków, Duncan zrobił sobie łuk i strzałę, aby upolować sobie jedzenie, ale gubi swoją strzałę gdy wystrzelił ją w Pana Kokosa którego trzymał Owen. thumb|210px|right|Zoey trzymająca łuk w [[Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny.]] W Schwytani straceńcy, pod koniec odcinka, Izzy związała swojego nemezis, Szefa Hatcheta i strzelała do niego z łuku. W Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny, po tym jak Szef strącił Zoey z urwiska, stała się "Komandosem Zoey", i zrobiła sobie łuk i strzały by się z nim zmierzyć. Później spotkała się z Szefem Hatchetem, do którego celowała z łuku. W Zrujnowany finał, łuk i strzały są jedną z broni których finaliści mogli użyć. Łuk i strzały zostały wybrane przez Zoey, która uwolniła nim w pierwszym wyzwaniu, Camerona i Gwen, którzy byli uwięzieni w balonach. Mewowe działko thumb|left|Chris z mewowym działkiem. Mewowe działko (ang. Seagull machine guns) to powtarzająca się broń wykorzystywana do wyzwań. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest to działko maszynowe, w której amunicją są mewy. Mewowe działko po raz pierwszy zostało użyte czołówce Planu Totalnej Porażki, gdzie Duncan używa jej, aby zrzucić Harolda z symulatora surfingu.thumb|right|Jo używa mewowego działka w [[Ahoj, załogo!]] Pojawiło się również w Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, gdzie Chris używa jej by zrzucić zawodników z symulatora surfingu. Mewowe działko powraca w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy podczas wyzwania w Ahoj, załogo! Tym razem zostały zamontowane na łodziach należących do Zmutowanych Larw i Toksycznych Szczurów. Ponadto mewy wykorzystywane jako amunicja są teraz zmutowane. Miecz Zwycięstwa Miecz Zwycięstwa (ang. Sword of Victory) to miecz wetknięty w skałę. Jest używany w finale Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd i strzeżony jest przez Szalonego Króla. Po raz pierwszy został użyty w finale Zrujnowany finał. Chris mówi że finalista który jako pierwszy wyjmie miecz ze skały, wygrywa milion dolarów. W zakończeniu Mike'a, to on wyciąga miecz a w zakończeniu Zoey, to ona wyciąga miecz. MikeWygrywa.PNG|Mike wyciąga miecz ze skały. ZoeyWygrywa.jpg|Zoey wyciąga miecz ze skały. Nagroda Gemmie thumb|left|Nagroda Gemmie. Nagroda Gemmie (ang. Gemmie Award) jest statuetką przyznawaną za doskonały reality show. Jest to odpowiednik Nagrody Emmy. Chris'owi wiele razy przyznano ją w przeszłości a także Blaineley została raz nominowana do niej. Po raz pierwszy, Nagroda Gemmie pojawiła się w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, gdzie obsada Totalnej Porażki została nominowana do nagrody Gemmie. Ceremonia miała miejsce po zakończeniu Planu Totalnej Porażki. Przed ceremonią wręczenia nagród Gemmie, Chris informuje zawodników że zastępuje ich inną obsadą i nie wpuszcza ich na ceremonię, na której zdobył nagrodę Gemmie. Nagroda Gemmie została na krótko wspomniana w Bitwa nad Niagarą, przez Blaineley podczas piosenki Blainestyczna, w której ujawniła że była nominowana do tej nagrody. W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie, widać że Chris ma obsesje na punkcie swoich nagród Gemmie i zastanawia się, ile dostanie nagród za ten sam odcinek. Heather używa statuetki, by uderzyć Chrisa i Szefa w głowę a później ich wyrzuciła z cepelina. Później używa nagród Gemmie jako pocisków przeciwko zawodnikom którzy ją ścigają by odebrać jej walizkę z milionem dolarów które ukradła. Noże Noże (ang. Knives) to małe podręczne ostrze służące do przecinania rzeczy. Dłuższe noże, zwane są maczetami. Kilka postaci ma swój własny nóż który używa podczas programu, w szczególności Duncan. W Ekstremalna tortura, Heather wyciąga nóż by rozciąć linę która trzyma Harolda by nie dopuścić do porażki jej drużyny. W Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, Beth i Courtney muszą przygotować ryby więc Szef kuchni dał im noże którymi później zaczęły walczyć. W Wyścig w Amazonii, Chris używa maczety by przeciąć linę trzymającą pudełko bananów, nagrodę Drużyny Zwycięzców. W Aloha, Finał!, Alejandro i Heather jako finaliści sezonu, mają swoich pomagierów: Cody'ego, Courtney, Harolda i Lindsay którzy używają maczet by przeciąć liny, aby zrzucić pułapki na finalistów. W Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, Mike oferuje Zoey, kawałek jabłka nadziane na nóż, czym tylko przestraszył dziewczynę. W Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, Mal, przeciął linę która trzymała Scotta. Przedtem Scott został mocno poturbowany przez Kła przez co nie było z nim kontaktu. S01E13 Nóż Heather.png|Heather używa noża by przeciąć linę trzymającą Harolda w Ekstremalna tortura. Walka_na_maczety.png|Courtney i Lindsay trzymające maczety w Aloha, Finał! Mal_zdradza_Scotta.png|Mal używa noża by przeciąć linę trzymającą Scotta w Odważne poszukiwanie łupów. Pałki Pałki (ang. Jousting sticks) to broń stosowana parę razy podczas wyzwań. Składają się z metalowego pręta i gumowych części znajdujących się na obu końcach pałki, różniących się kolorem. W czołówce Planu Totalnej Porażki, Heather i Leshawna stoją na platformach gdzie walczą na pałki. Walka się kończy wtedy gdy Leshawna uderzyła Heather pałką w głowę przez co straciła swoją perukę. W Aloha, Finał!, Alejandro i Cody muszą ze sobą walczyć na pałki w dogrywce o wejście do finału. Cody przegrywa walkę po tym jak Heather go rozproszyła, co pozwoliło Alejandro uderzyć go pałką tak, że ten wpadł do wody. W czołówce Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, uczestnicy stoją na przeciwko siebie na pojazdach wodnych, trzymając w dłoniach pałki. Pałki nikczemników są czerwone a bohaterów są złote. Wszyscy atakują siebie; Jo odpycha Lindsay, Lightning odpycha Mike'a, Alejandro pokonuje Zoey a Courtney straszy Duncana i Gwen, swoją pałką której gumowe części są podpalone. Pałki są wykorzystane do wyzwania w Podmuch z przeszłości. Odpowiadają kolorowi drużyn; Pimâpotew Kinosewak ma zielone a Waneyihtam Maskwak, czerwone. Uczestnicy muszą przebiec na drugi koniec doku, zdobyć pałkę i wrócić by umieścić pałkę na stojaku, by utworzyć trzy X''. Każdy zawodnik musi zdobyć pałkę i postarać się zrzucić przeciwnika do jeziora, by ten nie zdobył punktu dla swojej drużyny. Jedną z najbardziej godnych uwag wykorzystania pałki jest użycie jej przez Maxa który dzięki pomocy Scarlett, przymocował do pałki węgorza elektrycznego przez co poraził Elle prądem. Innym jest u Shawna który brutalnie uderzył Jasmine po tym jak Dave wmówił mu że Jasmine zmieniała się w zombi. S01E26_Eliminacja_Codyego.png|Alejandro i Cody używają pałek w Aloha, Finał! S05E00_Walka_na_pałki.png|Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd, trzymają pałki podczas czołówki. A_masz_w_morde.png|Shawn brutalnie uderzył Jasmine w twarz, pałką. Pawio-kometa thumb|right|Pawio-kometa. '''Pawio-kometa' (ang. Vomit Comet) to symulator przeciążeń, użyty podczas wyzwania w 2008: Owen w kosmosie. Celem wyzwania jest wytrzymać jak najdłużej w pawio-komecie. Osoba która wytrzyma w pawio-komecie najdłużej zdobywa nietykalność. Harold jako pierwszy jeździł w pawio-komecie. Podczas przejażdżki, tarantula Duncana, Obleś wlazła z nim do pawio-komety. Wytrzymał w niej pięć koma sześć sekund co nie wywarło dość dużego wrażenia. Owen jako kolejny wsiadł do pawio-komety i również szybko z niej wysiadł, ponieważ przedtem zjadł za dużo Chili, wytrzymując dziesięć sekund. Duncan jako kolejny wsiada do pawio-komety i jest obrzydzony ponieważ unosi się w niej zapach Owena. Jako pierwszy w niej zwymiotował, ale wytrzymał najdłużej licząc dwadzieścia trzy sekundy ale Chris odjął mu dziesięć sekund dlatego że zwymiotował. thumb|left|Harold i Obleś w pawio-komecie. Beth jako kolejna wsiadła do pawio-komety mimo że jest już mocno zabrudzona. Najdłużej wytrzymała w pawio-komecie, licząc trzydzieści pięć i pół sekundy. Courtney odmówiła wejścia do pawio-komety gdyż jest już strasznie brudna, dając Beth nietykalność. Po wyzwaniu, Szef kuchni kroi marchew do pawio-komety, mówiąc że to będzie ich kolacja, czy obrzydził zawodników i Chrisa. Pawio-kometa pojawiła się ponownie w Bunt w studiu. Duncan musiał jeździć w niej, bo nieprawidłowo odpowiedział na pytanie, ale nie wiadomo, jak długo w niej jeździł. Kiedy wyszedł, zwymiotował na buty Kucharza. Beth nie musiała po raz kolejny jeździć pawio-kometą, ponieważ odpowiedziała na pytanie, kto został wyeliminowany w filmie o kosmosie. Piła łańcuchowa thumb|right|120px Piła łańcuchowa (ang. Chainsaw) jest powtarzającym się przedmiotem, używanym przez kilka postaci. thumb|left|Psychopatyczny zabójca używa piły łańcuchowej by zaatakować Gwen. Po raz pierwszy została użyta w Mów mi wujku, podczas wyzwania Lindsay które wylosowała w Kole Anty Fortuny, w którym musiała pozwolić Szefowi kuchni obciąć sobie włosy piłą łańcuchową. Przerażona Lindsay natychmiast uciekła, nie zaliczając wyzwania. W Hak, lina i trudne zadanie, uczestnicy są ścigani przez Szefa Hatcheta, przebranego za psychopatycznego zabójcę który w jednej ręce ma hak a w drugiej trzyma piłę łańcuchową. Złapał wszystkich z wyjątkiem Duncana i Gwen którzy wiedzą jak się zachować w takiej sytuacji. Duncan postanawia zmierzyć się z Szefem kuchni, starając się czymś go zająć, rzucając w jego stronę różne rzeczy które Szef łato przecina, zostawiając tylko rybę, którą Duncan rzucił mu prosto w twarz. W końcu Duncan zdołał złamać drążek na którym Szef trzymał piłę łańcuchową i użył jej przeciwko niemu, odcinając mu hak z ręki, tym samym go pokonując. Tymczasem Gwen spotkała prawdziwego zabójcę w stołówce. Wielokrotnie kopnęła go w twarz, zanim zdążył ją zaatakować swoją piłą łańcuchową, tym samym wygrywając wyzwanie. thumb|right|Duncan postanawia użyć piły łańcuchowej, by złapać szopa. W Obłęd na Wawanakwa, Duncan zdecydował się użyć piły łańcuchowej do złapania szopa. Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę że przyjaciele szopa gapiom się na niego, Duncan wyjmuje piłę łańcuchową by z nimi walczyć, ale szopy łączą się tworząc gigantycznego szopa, przez co piła łańcuchowa przestała być dla Duncana użyteczna. W Projekt piaskowa czarownica, Szef Hatchet wyjmuje piłę łańcuchową, by przestraszyć DJ'a, Duncana i Heather. W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, w niewyemitowanym klipie widać niedźwiedzia trzymającego piłę łańcuchową którą chce użyć na Haroldzie gdyż wraz z kilkoma innymi zawodnikami i Szefem kuchni, jest zirytowany gdy Harold tłumaczy skomplikowane równanie matematyczne.thumb|left|Małpa używa piły łańcuchowej w [[Obozowicze z talentem.]] W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, niedźwiedź z piłą łańcuchową, ściga zawodników razem z wielką stopą i małą foczką. W Obozowicze z talentem, małpa używa piły łańcuchowej by przeciąć gałąź którą Shawn trzyma by nie spaść. Pistolet do paintballa thumb|right|Chris demonstruje pistolet do paintballa na Haroldzie w [[Polowanie złej woli.]] Pistolet do paintballa (ang. Paintball guns) to powtarzająca się broń, która głównie używana jest do wyzwań. Pistolety do paintballa po raz pierwszy są użyte w Polowanie złej woli. Odgrywają ważne rolę w wyzwaniu, gdzie są wykorzystywane przez myśliwych - Beth, Bridgette, Geoffa, Harolda, Leshawne, Lindsay i Owena. Myśliwi muszą polować na jelenie którymi są pozostali zawodnicy. Wrzeszczące Susły miały czerwone pistolety a Zabójcze Okonie miały zielone. thumb|left|Walka Izzy i Szefa Hatcheta na zaawansowane pistolety do paintballa w [[Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj.]] W Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj, widać inny pistolet do paintballa, tym razem używany przez Szefa Hatcheta przebranego za kosmitę. Jego celem jest wyłapanie pozostałych zawodników, naznaczając ich zieloną farbą z pistoletu na paintballa, przypominającą cudzoziemski szlam. Izzy również posiada pistolet do paintballa, którego wyjmuje gdy spotyka się twarzą w twarz z Szefem. Widząc to, Szef wyjmuje większy pistolet, co Izzy robi to samo. Wszyscy uczestnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki zostali postrzeleni z wyjątkiem Gwen i Trenta którzy wygrali wyzwanie. W Zamieszki na planie, Duncan używa pistoletu do paintballa jako część swojej gry aktora jako gangstera. Jednakże nie został użyty ponieważ jego rola tego nie obejmowała. thumb|right|[[Nikczemne Sępy strzelają z pistoletu do paintballa w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em.]] W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, zaawansowane pistolety do paintballa są wykorzystywane do wyzwania, ale tym razem zawodnicy zamiast farbą, strzelają pijawkami. Zaawansowane pistolety do paintballa i armata zostały zdobyte przez Nikczemne Sępy a Bohaterskie Chomiki muszą używać starych proc. W Zrujnowany finał, zaawansowany pistolety do paintballa jest jedną z broni których finaliści mogą użyć w pierwszej części finału. Skamieliny thumb|left Skamieliny (ang. Fossils) pojawiły się w Obóz rozbitków, po tym jak ulewa porwała zawodników na inną część wyspy. Owen który spędził większość odcinka w pokoju zwierzeń, wychodzi z niego i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że jest na niebezpiecznym terenie, gdy widzi szkielet dinozaura. Skrzynia pełna fantastycznych sekretów thumb|right|Skrzynia pełna fantastycznych sekretów. Skrzynia pełna fantastycznych sekretów (ang. Trunk of Mind-Blowing Secrets) jest to rekwizyt użyty wyłącznie podczas Planu Totalnej Porażki. thumb|left|Duncan i Harold zaglądają do skrzyni, i widzą że jest ona pusta. Podczas pierwszej części wojskowego wyzwania, Duncan wykorzystuje swoje zdolności do "punk-rocka", aby stworzyć fantastyczną eksplozje z farby, dzięki czemu Trzeszczące Żarówy wygrały. W nagrodę, Chris dał im Skrzynie pełną fantastycznych sekretów i mówi im że w następnym wyzwaniu będą musieli ją chronić przed Zabójczymi Makietami. Ponieważ Zabójczym Makietą nie udało się odebrać skrzyni, Trzeszczące Żarówy wygrały nietykalność i w nagrodę mogli zajrzeć do wnętrza skrzyni. Gdy Duncan i Harold zajrzeli do środka skrzyni, zobaczyli że skrzynia jest pusta co doprowadziło chłopaków do łez gdyż walczyli w wojnie o nic. Słuchawki Słuchawki (ang. Headphones) są posiadane przez wielu zawodników, którzy słuchają na nich muzyki w wolnym czasie. Szef Hatchet i Chris posiadają komplet słuchawek w celu komunikowania się ze sobą. Duncan, Harold, Junior i Spud posiadają własny komplet słuchawek na których słuchają muzyki w wolnym czasie. Duncan_ze_słuchawkami.jpg|Duncan słucha muzyki w łóżku. Rock_i_Spud_na_lotnisku.png|Spud słuch muzyki rocka w czasie wolnym. Junior_ze_słuchawkami_i_Dwatne_z_kartami.jpg|Junior woli słuchać muzyki niż grać w karty ze swoim tatą. Słup thumb|right|Bridgette przykleiła swój język do słupa w [[Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!]] Słup (ang. Pole) to zwykły słup, który jest punktem kontrolnym w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, na którym drużyny odbierają swoich kolegów z drużyny. Do jednego słupa, język Bridgette się przykleił po tym jak próbowała pocałować Alejandro który się po kryjomu odsunął, przez co Bridgette pocałowała słup i się do niego przykleiła ze względu na niską temperaturę pogody. Chris zignorował jej prośby o pomoc a na dodatek zmusił ją do śpiewania dając jej akompaniament w postaci Drużyny Amazonek. Po piosence Chris i Drużyna Amazonek odchodzi, zostawiając Bridgette. Ma nadal przyklejony język do słupa nawet wtedy gdy została wyeliminowana i wyrzucona z samolotu. Słup też przeszkadzał Drużynie Zwycięzców w zrozumieniu Bridgette gdy ta próbowała ich ostrzec przed prawdziwą naturą Alejandro. thumb|left|Beth flirtuje ze słupem. Incydent Bridgette z słupem został wiele razy wspomniany w odcinkach Podsumowania, zwłaszcza przez Blaineley, która chciała tym Bridgette zdołować. Jeden z wideo gości podsumowania zapytał się Bridgette czy ponownie pocałuje słup w Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette. W tym samym odcinku, Beth flirtowała ze słupem. W materiale dodatkowym Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, Heather po tym jak została spłukana w Muszli Wstydu, trafiła do Yukonu gdzie przykleiła swój język do słupa. W identyczny sposób co Bridgette w Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Kiedy próbowała się uwolnić, za nią pojawia się niedźwiedź polarny który ją zaatakował. Środek uspokajający thumb|right|Duncan został postrzelony środkiem uspokajającym w [[-M- Wykręcone połączenie.]] Środek uspokajający (ang. Tranquilizer) to środek który służy do uśpienia dzikich zwierząt lub uczestników. Zwykle są wystrzeliwane z pistoletu, dmuchawki lub procy. Po raz pierwszy, środek został użyty w Skarby, aby uśpić niedźwiedzia który próbuje zjeść Owena, ale Owen również oberwał środkiem uspokajającym przez co nie kontaktował do ceremonii eliminacji. W Obłęd na Wawanakwa, Izzy znajduje w hangarze dla łodzi, pistolet usypiający i postanawia go użyć by złapać jelenia. Jednak strzeliła z pistoletu do Szefa Hatcheta, konia i samolotu. Pod koniec wyzwania, Izzy przypadkowo postrzeliła Heather w tyłek gdyż pomyliła ją z jeleniem. thumb|left|Alejandro i Duncan uzbrojeni w kuleczki uspokajające w [[Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki.]] W -M- Wykręcone połączenie, Duncan został postrzelony środkiem uspokajającym, kiedy sprawdzał otwór do którego Lindsay wpadła. W Dobry piesek, obłąkany Duncan użył dmuchawki by postrzelić Beth, środkiem uspokajającym po wyzwaniu. W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki, środki uspokajające są w postaci kuleczek i są wystrzeliwane z procy. Uczestnicy mieli za zadanie, upolować nowo odkrytego Ezekiela, za pomocą środków uspokajających tak by ten zasnął. W pewnym momencie, Alejandro, Duncan, Heather i Sierra postrzelili się wzajemnie środkami uspokajającymi przez co przez pewien czas byli sparaliżowani. W końcu Alejandro zdołał uśpić Ezekiela gdy był zajęty atakowaniem Duncana. Tenisowy Masakrator thumb|right|Tenisowy Masakrator. Tenisowy Masakrator (ang. Tennis Menace) to automat do serwów do tenisa, który się pojawił w W Dubaju jak w raju, na szczycie Wieży Arabów. Uważany jest za najtrudniejszą wyrzutnie piłeczek do tenisa. Został użyty do wyzwania Albo/Albo, gdzie każdy członek drużyny musi odbić jedną piłeczkę wystrzeloną z Tenisowego Masakratora. Podczas wyzwania, Stephanie uderza tak mocno że automat spadł z budynku na platformę Sióstr, gdzie Kitty broni siebie i Emmę przed wystrzeliwanymi z niego piłeczkami. Przez to platforma się przechyliła, przez co Emma wraz z automatem spadła. Emma została uratowana przez Noah a automat został mocno uszkodzony dzięki czemu wyzwanie stało się o wiele łatwiejsze. Tiki idol :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Tiki Idol. thumb|left|Tiki Idol z Wyspy Kości. Tiki Idol to mały drewniany posążek, który Beth znalazła na Wyspie Kości podczas wyzwania w W górę strumienia, który później sprowadził klątwę na drużynę Beth na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki. Trauma tron thumb|160px|right|Scott wewnątrz trauma tronu. Trauma tron (ang. Trauma Chair) to robot, w którym znajduje się osoba poważnie ranna i sparaliżowana. Głowa okupanta jest na zewnątrz podczas gdy reszta ciała wewnątrz robota. Porusza się za pomocą dwóch kółek i jest wyposażony w dwa światła (jedno zielone, a drugie czerwone), aby pomóc sparaliżowanemu komunikować się za pomocą "tak" lub "nie". Scott zostaje włożony do trauma trona, po tym jak Kieł go poturbował po wystrzeleniu z Miotacza Wstydu w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny. Jest widziany w trauma tronie tylko w Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa. Urządzenie do głosowania thumb|120px|left|Urządzenie do głosowania na [[Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj|pierwszej ceremonii wręczenia Pozłacanych Chrisów.]] Urządzenie do głosowania (ang. Voting device) to elektroniczne urządzenie przenośne z ekranem dotykowym, na którym są wszystkie twarze zawodników Planu Totalnej Porażki. Użycie tego urządzenia polega na wybraniu, zawodnika którego chce wyeliminować podczas ceremonii pozłacanych Chrisów, na Planie Totalnej Porażki. thumb|right|Lindsay przez przypadek głosuje na siebie w [[Reguła kołysania.]] Urządzenie ma dość prosty wygląd. Jest to ekran dotykowy w grubiej, ciemnej obudowie i z niewielką czerwoną diodą na górze. Na ekranie jest wyświetlana lista wszystkich aktualnych uczestników. Przed scaleniem drużyn były pokazane twarze członków przegranej drużyny a po scaleniu twarze wszystkich zawodników. Podczas korzystania z urządzenia, osoba głosująca naciska na ekran, zaznaczając tego uczestnika na którego oddaje głos. Pojawia się czerwony "X" na twarzy osoby, na którą zagłosował. Gwen i Lindsay jako jedyne, użyły urządzenia żeby zagłosować na siebie (choć Gwen zrobiła to świadomie a Lindsay nie). Walizka z milionem dolarów thumb|left|150px Walizka z milionem dolarów (ang. Million dollar suitcase) to srebrna walizka zawierająca milion dolarów. Po raz pierwszy się pojawiła w Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, gdy nagroda oficjalna czyli sto tysięcy dolarów powiększyła się do jednego miliona. Chris ukrył walizkę gdzieś w Obozie Wawanakwa. Zawodnik który ją znajdzie i zaniesie do Portu Wstydu, będzie mógł ją zachować. Przez cały odcinek i szereg różnych wydarzeń walizka trafia z ręki do ręki między różnymi grupami zawodników aż w końcu ląduje w jeziorze gdzie została zjedzona przez rekina. Wtedy Chris dał czternastu zawodnikom kolejną szanse zdobycia milion, ale w sezonie drugim, Planie Totalnej Porażki. thumb|right|Walizka z milionem dolarów debiutuje w [[Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki.]] Beth otrzymała walizkę z milionem dolarów po tym jak wygrała w Kto będzie milionerem? Walizka z milionem dolarów nie pojawiła się w zakończeniu Duncana, gdy Duncan wygrał. thumb|left|Ezekiel spada do wulkanu z milionem dolarów. W Aloha, Finał!, gdy walizka została przekazana albo Alejandro albo Heather, pojawia się Ezekiel który próbuje ukraść walizkę z milionem. Walczy z Chrisem (w zakończeniu Alejandro) lub z Heather (w jej zakończeniu) i wyrywa walizkę wpadając zarazem do wulkanu. Jak widać w Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, nadal posiada te walizkę którą podarował Annie Marie, w której nadal jest milion dolarów tyle że spalony na popiół. thumb|right|Heather kradnie milion dolarów w [[W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie.]] W W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie, Chris nosi walizkę z milionem ze sobą, dopóki Heather nie uderzyła go i Szefa Hatcheta, nagrodą Gemmie w głowę i wyrzuciła z cepelina. Robi to z zemsty za to, że straciła milion dolarów w poprzednim sezonie, postanawiając zabrać to co jej się należy. Przez resztę odcinka, Heather pilnuje walizki uważnie przed zawodnikami którym Chris kazała odebrać jej milion dolarów. W Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa, albo Cameron albo Lightning otrzymali walizkę z milionem dolarów za wygranie Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. thumb|left|Szef kuchni przypadkowo wyrzucił milion dolarów z walizki w [[Zrujnowany finał.]] W Zrujnowany finał, pieniądze z walizki przypadkowo wypadają walizki na początku odcinka. Po tym jak Mike albo Zoey wygrali Totalną Porażkę: Plejadę Gwiazd, Chris nie przekazał im walizki z milionem dolarów, tylko nadal ją trzymał, nawet wtedy gdy wyspa zatonęła. Okazało się jednak że dał im walizkę z miliom dolarów w materiale dodatkowym. W Obozowicze z talentem, pieniądze często wypadają z walizki a Chris zmusza stażystów by włożył pieniądze, ponownie do walizki. W Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, Shawn albo Sky otrzymali milion dolarów w nagrodę za wygranie Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. Kategoria:Listy Kategoria:Przedmioty